


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Guardian of the Seas”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianGordon is tired. Gordon has not slept for three days. Gordon does not tolerate people littering in his ocean.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Guardian of the Seas”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
> _Gordon is tired. Gordon has not slept for three days. Gordon does not tolerate people littering in his ocean._

Gordon Tracy is tired. He hasn’t slept for three long but nonetheless rewarding days. He is not ready to deal with bullshit. But when Thunderbird 4 resurfaces some 5 miles off the shores of sunny California, the first thing he spots makes his blood boil. 

A bunch of rowdy youngsters on a fancy yacht are whooping and cheering, while waving beer bottles. And just as Gordon looks their way, one of the party animals has the audacity to chunk his empty bottle into the sea.

Gordon’s face turns into a fearful display of barely contained anger. He jumps into the water and quickly crosses the distance between Thunderbird 4 and the huge yacht. In one smooth move, he climbs aboard the yacht and grabs the culprit’s tank top. At first, the youngsters snigger at the sight of that short dude lifting someone a head taller by his collar but then they realise he’s super serious.

‘If I ever spot you or your idiot friends soiling this beautiful ocean again, I swear I will tear each of you a new blowhole’, he snarls.

As Thunderbird 4 put-puts towards the shore, four boys are hastily sorting their rubbish into a makeshift bin.


End file.
